1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting device package and a fabrication method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a nitride semiconductor material has been widely used in a green or blue light emitting diode (LED) or in a laser diode provided as a light source in a full-color display, an image scanner, various signaling systems, or in an optical communications device. A nitride semiconductor light emitting device may be provided as a light emitting device having an active layer emitting light of various colors, including blue and green, through the recombination of electrons and holes.
As remarkable progress has been made in the area of nitride semiconductor light emitting devices since they were first developed, the utilization thereof has been greatly expanded and research into utilizing semiconductor light emitting devices for the purpose of general illumination devices, as well as for light sources in electronic devices, has been actively undertaken. In particular, as information communication devices have tended to become smaller and thinner, various components thereof, such as resistors, condensers, noise filters, and the like, are increasingly reduced. Meanwhile, a light emitting diode (LED) is generally known to be vulnerable to an electrostatic discharge (ESD), so a Zener diode is connected in parallel to an LED chip to allow a current to flow in a reverse direction, thus dealing with ESD.